Forever Yours
by MinervaEvenstar
Summary: Life in your Muggle school is stressful enough until the Marauders show up as new students and you start falling for one of them.
1. OxyMoron

_Disclaimer:_ The characters and the Harry Potter Universe are J.K. Rowling's toys; I just play with them. I don't own you either, but if you gave yourself to me there's no telling what I would do to you...I might even force you to eat jellybeans!

_Minerva's Note:_ In this fic the Harry Potter books were not written so all of the Muggles, including you, do not know about Hogwarts. Also, I named several of the characters after people on one of my favourite tele shows simply to be amusing. They are not in any way based on the individuals that I named them after. If you can accurately speculate which show I shall give you...something to defeat the jellybeans with!

**Forever Yours**

Chapter 1 **Oxy-Moron**

You were sitting in your history class, staring at the wall. You despised history; you preferred fiction to fact. Actually, you read so many fantasy books that almost everyone called you "Fantasy."

"Excuse me?" One of the school secretaries stuck her head in the classroom door.

_Hooray!_ you thought. _Someone has come to save me from dying of boredom!_

"Yes?" asked your teacher, Mr. Sotwal. 'Sot' is a word for 'drunk' and everyone knew how well this suited your dull instructor; he invariably had the scent of whiskey on his breath.

"I have an announcement to make," she replied.

"Very well," conceded Mr. Sotwal, taking his seat.

The secretary entered and stood at the front of the room. She appeared extremely excited about whatever she had to say. "Our school has been chosen to host students from another province, so please make them feel welcome."

_What's the point of being an exchange student in another province? Something odd is going on..._ The door opened again and this time four attractive people your age gaited inside. The only girl of the group was emerald-eyed with auburn hair and was holding hands with a boy that had such untidy black hair you doubted he'd even heard of a comb and hazel eyes that shined with mischief behind his glasses. They both gave the class confident, friendly smiles.

The third also had black locks, however, not a strand of it was out of place. His gray eyes were flirtatious, his smile charming, and his physique handsome. Despite his good looks you thought that it was unnecessary for him to wink at almost every girl in the room, including your closest friend, Gabrielle, who looked as if she were about to faint.

The last individual was glancing around the room with interest. He had light brown hair and amber eyes that seemed to be filled with fascinating secrets. You caught yourself staring at him for a moment. Quickly, you looked around, hoping no one had noticed.

_Oh crap,_ you thought. Marge Dursley, a stocky girl with a mustache that had been your adversary since you were both nine years old (She hadn't had the mustache back then.), was smirking at you wickedly.

"We are very pleased to be here," the redhead began. "Our headmaster wanted some of his students to experience the customs of...another province. Almost everyone from our school wanted to come, but only four could be chosen, so the headmaster picked each of us for a different reason. I was selected since I'm the Head Girl, Lily Evans."

"She'll be Lily Potter soon enough," grinned the bespectacled one, earning a hard nudge from Lily. "I'm the Head Boy, James Potter. These are my best mates, Sirius Black: holder of the most detentions, but I'm a close second, and Remus Lupin: most mischievous prefect."

"What kind of names are Sirius and Remus?" taunted a pupil at the back of the room.

You hated to see people get made fun of even more than you loathed history, so you decided to show the prat up.

"Sirius means 'the dog star' in Latin and Remus was one of a pair of twins that were raised by a wolf," you shrewdly stated.

Right after you said this three things occurred at once: the smarmy student shut up, James and Sirius simultaneously remarked, "Appropriate" and Remus beamed at you, obviously impressed. You decided that you liked the last best.

"Anyway," the secretary addressed the new students. "Now that I've introduced you to all of your peers you can report to the class president, Bree, to get the schedules of your lessons."

"Thank you," replied Lily. The foursome exited and so, regretfully, the learning resumed. This time instead of gazing at the wall you daydreamed about the "mischievous prefect" you had just met. _Mischievous prefect...Isn't that an oxy-moron?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I have no idea what to wear!" Gabrielle cried in frustration.

You were at her flat every afternoon because she was your neighbour. That particular day she rummaged through her closet, attempting to choose an outfit to wear to the party Bree was throwing on Saturday to welcome the exchange students.

"Gabby, everything looks great on you," you told her truthfully. She had long, straight chestnut hair and a super-model figure that, though you two were inseparable, always made you slightly envious.

"Thanks, I know." Gabrielle's voice sounded muffled from inside the closet. "What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know if I'm going. I mean, the only reason I was invited is 'cause you're my best mate," you commented plainly. You weren't precisely unpopular, but you were not popular like Gabrielle was either. Her confident, social air incomprehensibly brought people to her; they wanted her to be accepting of them, thus she was accustomed to getting what she wanted. It made her arrogant ocassionally, yet you were not bothered by that since she was such a loyal friend. You weren't shy, but you were more talkative within your own group of comrades then with all people in general.

She took her head out of the closet and gave you a pleading look. "You _have_ to come. I wouldn't have as much fun without you."

"And there would be no one to keep you sober," you joked.

Gabrielle laughed. "So you'll come?"

"I reckon so."

"Goody!" Gabrielle hugged you comically.


	2. Poetry

Chapter 2 **Poetry**

In the cafeteria at lunch the next day you were completely ignoring the conversation that Gabrielle and your cousin, Lanette, were having since you were staring at the neighbouring table where Remus was sitting quietly as he listened to James and Sirius chat animatedly. Lily was beside James reading a book, but that didn't concern you; only Remus did.

"Fantasy, pay attention!" Gabrielle demanded.

"Oh, sorry," you mumbled, tearing your eyes away from Remus.

Lanette shook her head. "You've got it bad."

"What are you talking about?" you questioned, yet you already knew the answer.

"You fancy Remus when you don't even know him," responded Lanette disapprovingly.

"No, I don't," you lied stubbornly.

"Yeah right."

"Yeah, I am right," you remarked, stealing two of her chips and eating them. The bell rang. "See ya later." You headed to English and nearly dropped the books you were carrying in shock when you arrived. Why? Remus was sitting at the desk next to yours at the back of the room that had remained unoccupied until now.

"Hello, Fantasy. How are you?" inquired Remus courteously.

_How does he know my nickname?_ "Fine," you replied.

"Are you going to Bree's party?"

"Probably."

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"I do. It's just that I-" you stopped yourself just in time. You had almost said, "Just that I like you."

"Just what?"

"Nothing." You blushed and took your seat.

The English instructor, a sweet-tempered old woman with a long name that you couldn't pronounce and consequently called 'Ms. J,' stood at the podium in front of the blackboard. "Everyone, we're going to begin studying poetry."

Most of the class groaned. Conversely, Remus looked excited.

"Do you like poetry?" you whispered. Some poems were nice, in your opinion, but reading and writing it was not something you did often.

Remus nodded. "Pad-er, Sirius, James, and Peter, our other mate that couldn't come on this trip, always tease me about being sensitive."

"That stinks," you sympathised. "If it's any consolation, most girls love sensitivity."

Remus chuckled softly. "It is a consolation. Thank you."

"Anytime," you assured with a smile. _Oh my gosh! Am I flirting with him?_

Ms. J. continued, "Please, get into pairs, choose one of Shakespeare's sonnets, and interpret it."

You were about to try your best to casually suggest to Remus that the two of you should work together when he shyly requested of you, "Would you be my partner?"

"All right," you answered, attempting not to sound too eager.

You and Remus started to page through a thick book containing all of Shakespeare's poems. He skimmed over them more swiftly than you, as if he had read them all before.

"This is one of my favourites." Remus pointed at sonnet number 130.

You read:  
**My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
Coral is far more red than her lips' red:  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound.   
I grant I never saw a goddess go:  
My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground.  
And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare  
As any she belied with false compare.**

"Riiight. What exactly does it mean? Isn't he insulting his wife the entire time?" you questioned.

"Not at all," Remus said pleasantly. "He does state that she is unattractive, ungraceful, has bad breath, and has an annoying voice, but her voice always says wise things and he loves her so much that he would not trade her for a goddess. I just like it because I know a lot about caring for someone in spite of their faults; my friends do it for me." He closed his mouth and you assumed he thought that he'd said too much. "It doesn't matter. We can do a different sonnet if you want."

You smiled warmly. "No, let's do this one." _I know nobody is perfect, but what horrible faults could he possibly have?_


	3. Party

Chapter 3 **Party**

You inspected yourself over critically in the mirror. Your hair was straightened and you wore new sneakers, fashionable jeans, and a t-shirt with a pretty flower on it. _I look okay,_ you decided. You grabbed your favourite jacket and headed towards the door.

"Be home by eleven," your mother called.

"I will," you promised.

"And no flirting with boys," your father reminded for the millionth time.

You shut the door behind you the moment you stepped outside, pretending not to have heard your father's comment because if you had anything to do with it you definitely _would_ be flirting with a certain poetic someone.

You were so excited that you literally ran to Gabby's and rang the doorbell. When no one answered you knocked impatiently. Sometimes Gabby took forever to get ready.

Finally, Gabby came to the door in a short, sleeveless dress to show off her perfect figure and none of her chestnut hair was out of place. _Why can't I ever look that good?_

"I'm ready," she announced. "Let's go."

The two of you walked down to the end of the street (you could not run since Gabby was in heels), turned left, and went down that road until you reached a flat that was emitting loud music and numerous vehicles were parked in front of it.

"This is the place," said Gabby.

"_Duh_!" you told her in mock annoyance.

"Only little kids say that," she remarked.

"Duh is an acceptable word to use at a time like this," you countered.

"Duh is never an acceptable word to use."

"Why are we talking about this?"

"I dunno."

Both of you broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"What's so funny? Did you just see your reflection?" sneered the voice that you loathed most, the voice that belonged to Marge Dursley.

You glared at her. "You should talk! I mean, every girl has the right to be ugly, but you abused the privilege."

Her large face turned purple with rage. "You'll regret saying that!" she threatened.

"I doubt it," you coolly replied, and walked inside with Gabby.

The pair of you were glancing around in search of people you knew when you heard a happy statement, "Gabby, Fantasy, I'm so glad you came!"

"Thanks for inviting us," you told Bree.

"You're ever so welcome," she gushed. Bree was nice, however, she could be irritating at times and this was one of those times.

"Hey, Bree, have you seen Sirius?" Gabby asked in a would-be-casual tone.

"See that swarm of girls in corner? He's in the middle of them."

Gabby confidently ambled over to the group, clearly not perturbed by all of the competition that she had.

"I might see you later, but now I need to greet the rest of the guests," Bree informed you regretfully.

Understanding, you nodded.

"Why don't you find Remus? He was asking about you earlier."

You gasped, "He was!'

Smiling encouragingly, Bree strolled away into her throng of visitors.

Could Remus possibly fancy you? It was not often that a boy you liked returned your affections. You walked through the kitchen and the sitting room attempting to locate Remus and when you finally found him you saw that he was talking to Bree's closest friend, the captain of the cheerleading squad, Susan. She was popular and almost as pretty as Gabby with a sort of innocence that attracted guys to her. How on Earth were you supposed to compete with that? You took an unopened wine cooler off of the nearest table and drank it rather rapidly. You had had alcohol before, though you did not allow yourself to get completely wasted, which meant never having more than two. Still, they tasted so good and the more drinks you had the less you thought about Remus and the more relaxed you felt. There seemed to be no harm in doing it...


	4. Humiliation

Chapter 4 **Humiliation**

The next thing you remembered was vomiting. Repeatedly. Thankfully, it was into a toilet. Someone was holding your hair back away from your mouth. After throwing up the contents of your stomach one more time you looked up to see who it was.

It was Remus. _Why did he have to see me like this? He'll never like me now!_

Or would he? "Here, drink this." Remus calmly handed you a glass of water, as if you had not just done something revolting.

Silently, you obeyed; too mortified to say anything.

"You'd better eat this too," added Remus, placing a roll of bread in front of you with his left hand. His right hand, which had been holding your hair, was now running slowly through your hair, yet it appeared that Remus was unaware that he was doing this.

You gazed at the bread curiously.

Remus explained, "Alcohol dehydrates the body, hence the water, and bread helps to absorb the alcohol. Trust me, I've had to sober up Sirius and James countless times. It helps."

With a small shrug you finished the water and the roll. Feeling slightly better, you spoke at last: "Thanks for doing all this for me. Could you do me another favour; tell me what happened?"

"Of course," he responded courteously. "I was looking for you when Sharon or Susan or Something starting telling me that James, Lily, Sirius, and I should go to the-the pep rally I think she called it. Anyway, by the time I got away from her and found you I knew you must be drunk."

"How could you tell?" you inquired, dreading the answer.

"Well..." Remus hesitated. "You were on a table dancing rather, er, _suggestively_ and that didn't seem like something you would normally do, so I figured that you were drunk and that it would be a bad idea for you to be dancing like that in front of a bunch of teenage guys. I had to lead you out of the room since you couldn't walk straight. I brought you here because I thought you might have to puke and I was right. Are you okay?"

Smiling at his genuine concern, you honestly replied, "I have a headache, but I'm much better than I was." You leaned back so that your head was cupped in Remus' hand that had been absently stroking your locks.

That's when Remus noticed what he had been doing. Carefully, he took his hand away and put it on his lap. As he did this you could have sworn that you saw a faint blush on his cheeks. "I'll drive you home," he offered after a moment of awkward silence.

"You don't have to."

"Well, you're in no condition to get behind the wheel," pointed out Remus lightly.

_He's sweet_ and _responsible,_ you noted. "Gabby and me walked here."

Remus stared at the floor. "You'll have to walk home without her."

"Why? Did something happen to her?" you asked, instantly worried.

"She left with Sirius ages ago," informed Remus with a touch of disapproval in his voice. "I don't need to tell you what they're probably up to, do I?"

"No. Sirius seems to be the type with a lot of experience, but Gabby is too, so it doesan't matter much." Quickly, you covered your mouth. How could you have let that slip? Gabby had requested that you not tell anyone that she had sex with most of her boyfriends because she didn't want to be thought of as a whore. You did not think she was slutty since she never had any one-night stands, however, as her best mate, you agreed to keep her secret safe. You had (accidentally) broken your promise!

Remus took your hands away from your mouth and assured, "I had a feeling Gabrielle had been around the block a couple of times, so don't worry; you haven't told me anything I didn't already know." He stood up and, still holding your hands, pulled you to your feet. The two of you were nearly the same height, thus his entrancing amber eyes were level with yours. You were so captivated by his eyes that you missed the next thing he said.

"What?" you queried.

"I was just saying that it's past midnight, and unless you're going to stay with me, James, Lily, and Bree to clean up you should head home."

"Past midnight!" you exclaimed. You ran out of the loo, grabbed your jacket off of a chair, and dashed out into the street. You'd broken curfew by over an hour! What would your parents say?


	5. Punishment

Chapter 5 **Punishment**

For coming home late you were banned from watching the tele, leaving the house except to go to school, and using the telephone for a week. You knew you deserved all of it and probably more since, unbeknownst to your parents, you had been drunk.

You explained the entire story of what had transpired to Gabby and Lanette at lunch on Monday. Gabby only seemed to hear one part of it.

"You mean Remus took you away so the two of you were alone while you were wasted and he didn't do anything to you?" She sounded shocked.

"No. He just stayed with me while I threw up and helped to sober me. What else would he have done?" you asked.

Lanette and Gabby gave you meaningful looks.

"Oh," you muttered. You had been so embarrassed about getting sick in front of him that it hadn't occurred to you that Remus could have easily taken advantage of you if he'd wanted to. You felt respect mingle with your attraction for him that he'd done no such thing.

"You'd better keep him," counseled Lanette. "Gentlemen like that are hard to find."

"Keep him? I don't think he's mine. I mean, we haven't even dated," you pointed out.

"True, but Sirius told me that he can tell Remus fancies you," stated Gabby cheerily.

Before you could stop yourself you remarked, "I'm surprised you and Sirius had any time to talk."

With a sly smile Gabby shamelessly confessed, "There wasn't much talking. There was a lot of moaning and ragged breathing, though."

Lanette, who was planning on remaining virginal until she was married, shuddered. You were a virgin also, however, you were much more curious about intimacy than you cared to admit.

"Are you going to see him again, or did you just shag him for the hell of it?" demanded Lanette.

Gabby considered it. "I'll see him again. I like Sirius; he's so - I don't know, but I like him."

You and Lanette exchanged glances and shrugged. Gabby was poor at describing things, yet she always knew precisely what she wanted. The belle rang and you bid them goodbye.

When you silently entered the English classroom Remus, who had been reading a book in the back of the room, looked up instantly as if he could sense your presence.

"How are you feeling? I was worried about you," he said and you didn't doubt the sincerity of his words.

"I'm fine thanks to you." You smiled at him sweetly.

He sighed with relief. "Good. Listen, I was wondering, ah, if you might want to, um...Well, I thought that maybe we could..." His voice trailed off and he shook his head in disgust at himself for being unable to complete his sentence.

_Was he about to ask me out?_ You desperately wanted to find out. "What is it, Remus?"

After taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to speak.

Your body nearly quivered with anticipation.

He mumbled, "Never mind."

Uncertain of what to say, you replied, "Oh, okay."_ I was sure he was about to ask. I guess he's too shy to make the first move. Aww, that's so cute! But I don't know how to make a move. I need to talk to someone about this. _

**Minerva's Note:**I shall not be able to tell if you enjoyed this installment if you do not review! Sirius plays an important part in the next chapter.


	6. Advice

Chapter 6 **Advice**

Once your week of punishment was over you did not hesitate in going to Gabby's flat. When you knocked Gabby answered with her shirt rumpled and her hair disheveled.

""Oh, hi, Fantasy," she breathlessly greeted.

"What happened?" you asked worriedly, knowing that Gabby was too vain to leave even her bedroom without looking flawless under normal circumstances.

"Nothing," she giggled. "Listen, this isn't a good time. Can you come back later?"

Before you could answer a voice called from within, "Why not let her in, Babe? We can always finish up after she leaves." You recognised that voice. The knees of most girls became weak when they heard it. It was the voice of Sirius Black.

Gabby opened the door wider to admit you and closed it again once you were inside. You followed her into the sitting room where Sirius was sprawled out on the couch wearing naught except boxers and a partly unbuttoned shirt. He sat up when the pair of you entered and Gabby all but ran to him to seat herself on his lap. Sirius snaked his arms tightly around her slender waist and both of them gazed at you expectantly.

You felt very embarrassed for disturbing their activities and wanted nothing more than to depart. "Gabby's right; this isn't a good time."

"Well, you're here now, so why not just say why you came?" Sirius suggested.

"It's kind-of a girl thing and I wanted to talk to Gabby alone." It seemed unwise to give one of Remus' mates the knowledge of what your feelings for Remus were.

Sirius flicked his hair and said in a feminine tone, "Surely you could talk to me too."

Gabby laughed and you chuckled along with her; you could not help it. Sirius had a charisma that caused you to feel comfortable with him instantaneously.

"Well, I fancy this guy and I think he likes me, but he's too shy to ask me out and I don't know how to ask him. I don't want to seem too forward or too shy. What should I do?" You were impressed with your careful choice of words. You hoped you could get advice from both of them, yet only Gabby would be able to figure out the identity of the person you were referring to.

No such luck. "Yeah, Remus is that way, but he has his reasons." Sirius made noise that sounded like a dog barking, which you presumed to be laughter, at the astounded expression on your face. "Did you actually think I couldn't tell how you and Moony feel about each other? You're both so _obvious_! My brother is worse, though."

_Moony is Remus' nickname? That's strange,_ you thought as Gabby questioned Sirius, "You have a brother?"

"James," he replied simply.

Confused, she stated, "But he's a Potter and you're a Black."

"The Potters, not the Blacks, are my family," Sirius firmly commented, appearing to want to get off of the subject.

"That doesn't make sense. Even if you were adopted your name would've been changed and-"

"My blood relatives disowned me. I hate them. Always have. Always will. End of discussion." Gabby loathed being told what to do; nothing was over until she said it was. She clearly was about to utter an indignant retort until Sirius expertly shifted the conversation back to your dilemma. ""Look, Fantasy, ask Remus any way you want because I guarantee he'll say 'yes' no matter what. Wait, no he won't. This is Remus we're talking about. He won't say 'yes.' He'll say 'why, of course, milady' or something like that. I have to warn you, though, that if you hurt him you'll regret it."

Without missing a beat you truthfully responded, "And if you hurt Gabby you'll regret it."

He nodded, as if he approved of your faithfulness to your friend, before grinning and remarking, "I think there's more of a chance of her hurting me."

"It's true," Gabrielle agreed.

Sirius turned her around in his lap and said seductively, "You should be gentle with me. I don't cope well with pain."

"I might. As long as you're gentle with me." Gabby slipped her long legs around his hipbones.

"I can be gentle." Sirius kissed her eyelids. "Or I can be rough." He pressed his mouth against hers and bit her lower lip. Gabby gave a mew of pleasure, making it quite apparent that she preferred rough to gentle.

You selected that moment to exit _very_ quickly.


	7. Notes

Chapter 7 **Notes**

In your torpid history lesson the next day you were aware that you still wore a disturbed expression.

A piece of folded paper landed on your wooden desk. You unfolded it curiously and easily deciphered the neat handwriting. **I know this class is boring (At my old school it was _much_ worse.) but it isn't as bad as the look on your face.** A word before 'face' was scribbled out, as if the author of the message had changed their mind about allowing you to see it. You squinted at it and thought it said **beautiful**. Shaking your head, you made a mental note that it might be a wise idea to get your eyes examined. Then you continued reading. **So I have to ask: Is something wrong? Whatever it is you can tell me and I'll try to help.  
Remus**

You scrawled a reply underneath his considerate letter in handwriting that was not nearly as orderly. **For once it isn't the class that's bugging me. I saw Gabby and Sirius yesterday...Need I say more?**

Remus was one seat behind you; therefore it was easy for you to turn around slightly and place it on his desk. You watched him while his captivating eyes scanned over the words. Somehow he managed to look disgusted and amused simultaneously. You wished you could have taken a photograph of it. He picked up his shiny Biro and printed a response. When he glanced up to return the paper to you he noticed that you were staring at him. With a self-conscious smile at your scrutiny he held out the note. His fingertips brushed against yours when you took it, making heat rise to your cheeks since it forcibly caused you to recall how soothing it felt to have those fingers running through your hair.

After convincing yourself to quench the heat you read, **Sorry about Sirius, but if you'd ever walked in on your parents you wouldn't think it was that bad. I did that once and I've never gotten up in the middle of the night for a glass of water since.**

Shuddering a bit, you wrote, **I don't blame you for being scarred for life. I would be too!** You checked to confirm that Mr. Sotwal was not peering drunkenly in your direction before returning the folded sheet to Remus. He skimmed it, nodded to himself, and was about to write more, yet at that precise moment class ended. Several students had to awaken their sleeping friends. Among the snoozing were Sirius and Gabrielle.

"Why, Padfoot, how could you sleep through a lesson? You didn't take any notes," James chided Sirius in pretense.

_Padfoot? They must all have odd nicknames. Why, though? Maybe it's a guy thing or a trend from their other school,_ you reasoned.

"Neither did you," Lilt told James disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry, Lils, but this-this..._thing_ is just too weird to write with." James picked up a pencil and gazed at it from every possible angle. "I miss quills."

As Gabby awoke she muttered what you were thinking: "Quills haven't be used in years."

Lily glared at James before assuring Gabby, "He knows that. He's being a-"

"Sexy athlete," interrupted James.

With a sigh of resignation Lily stated, "That's true, though it wasn't what I was going to say."

James grinned and casually slipped his arm around Lily's waist. He twisted his head to look at you and inquired, still grinning, "Why were you and Remus passing notes?"

_Is it as obvious to James as it is to Sirius?_ You answered, "Our plan to take over the world using only paper clips and sporks."

Sirius, who had yet to shake off all of his grogginess, asked, "Really?"

Remus groaned, "Fantasy was joking. We were actually talking about how disturbed she was by you and Gabrielle."

Sirius yawned.

Gabby rolled her eyes at you. "Be more open-minded."

Before you could respond Remus said, "I used to be open-minded, but my brains kept falling out."

Everyone laughed.

"C'mon, let's go to lunch," suggested James.

Sirius gave you and Remus meaningful looks. Next, he helped James guide the girls to the canteen.

Once you and Remus ambled out of Mr. Sotwal's classroom together you decided to ask him out. After all, he seemed to fancy you and Sirius claimed that he did. If Remus didn't care for you in that manner the worst that would occur it that he'd say, "No." You could cope with that, or at least you hoped you could.

After taking a deep breath and reminding yourself not to act nervous you queried, "Remus, will you go out with me?"

Remus froze and blinked numerous times, seemingly in shock. Then his eyes lit up, causing them to be even lovelier than usual. Despite his unambiguous excitement, his voice came out with its typical calm, pleasant sound. "I'd be delighted, milady. Where would you like to go?"

You smiled, partly from happiness and partly from the marvel of how well Sirius knew his comrades. "There's a dance next week-"

"Sounds perfect. Say no more."


	8. Marauder

Chapter 8 **Marauder**

You had heard somewhere that a girl was considered dressed as a whore if she attempted to flaunt too many aspects of her body at once: legs, stomach, shoulders, arms, breasts; etcetera. As a result, the frock you selected for your date with Remus was black and knee-length with a fairly high neckline and spaghetti strap sleeves. It was made entirely of a soft, but somewhat tight fabric.

While you were fixing your hair there was a knock on the door of the flat. "Blast!" you muttered. You'd intended to meet Remus outside the flat to save him from being interrogated by your parents. Now, there seemed to be no way of avoiding it.

"Hello," you overheard your mother greet after the door had been opened. "You must be my baby's date, Remus Lupin."

"Guilty as charged," he cheerfully replied. You smiled to yourself, knowing that Remus' polite charm would win your mother over in seconds.

"Her boyfriend is here?" demanded your father. "Show him in. I wanna talk to him."

You gasped and hastily finished styling your hair. Remus didn't deserve to be treated like a criminal, which was undoubtedly how your father would see him, and you wished to prevent that if you had the opportunity. You checked yourself in the mirror one final time, smoothed out your dress, and strolled out of your room.

Your father was sitting upright and tense in his favourite chair, glaring at Remus.

He must have just asked your date a question because Remus was serenely saying, "No, Sir. I haven't known your daughter for even a month. Why would I sleep with her?"

It took all of your self-control for you not to flush to the roots of your hair. You cleared your throat to get everyone's attention focused on you and away from Remus. It was fortunate that you did. If you hadn't your parents may have been inclined to notice that when Remus' gaze fell upon you his eyes began to trail down your figure, however, he caught himself swiftly and looked back up at your face, embarrassed. You suspected that he might not have been ashamed of himself if he was aware that he'd given you the precise reaction you were seeking, for he had courteously refrained from staring at you as if you were something to eat, but he'd been tempted to; therefore you were confident that you looked attractive.

"Where's the camera? I have to take a picture of you!" gushed your mother.

You groaned loudly.

Remus got up and stood beside you. "Humour her," he counseled almost inaudibly to avoid being heard by your parents.

Resignedly, you gave your mother's camera a false smile. The flash nearly blinded you. Blinking furiously, you allowed Remus to guide you outdoors. Your blinking was almost immediately replaced by gaping at the vehicle that awaited you in the street: a sleek, red stretch limousine.

"How-"

Before you could complete your inquiry Remus stated simply, "Sirius has connections."

"Connections already? You lot just got here about two weeks ago!"

"Never underestimate a Marauder." Remus smiled.

"Marauder means 'plunderer' and though Sirius gets around with more girls than most I don't think he plunders," you pointed out, amused.

"No, not quite. It's just that me and my friends call ourselves the Marauders."

You were perplexed. "Why would you call yourselves _that_?"

"When we were twelve we got detention from one of the many Defense teachers we went through and she called us that as an insult, but James liked the sound of it, so it became our official name. It's the most admired and hated name in our school."

"_You_ got detention?" you exclaimed, disbelieving.

"Several times," he ruefully informed. "Well, shall we go?"

"Okay." _What's everybody going to do when we show up in a limo? _you wondered with a combination of anxiety and excitement.


	9. Defense

Chapter 9 **Defense**

When you arrived at school everyone froze in mid-stride and stared. It felt glamourous to step out of a crimson limousine with a handsome escort, like being a celebrity. One glance at Remus told you two things: he was not enjoying the attention as much as you were and he looked very dapper.

"That outfit looks nice on you. Dark blue is definitely your colour." You had said this to attempt to distract Remus from all of the stares, yet you immediately regretted it. _Guys don't like to talk about fashion_, you berated yourself.

"Thank you," Remus replied quietly, his pale cheeks turning slightly pink as both of you gaited inside the school for the dance.

Wait, pale… "Remus, you look a little sick. Are you feeling all right?"

"I've been a bit off-colour lately, but it'll pass."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"How?"

"It always passes."

"It's happened before?"

"Yes."

You fixed him with a calculating expression, however, when he returned your look with his placid, amber-eyed gaze all uneasiness, and all thought for that matter, melted away.

"Hey, Fantasy."

Tearing your eyes away from Remus with difficulty, you turned around to see who had spoken. "Gabby!"

She hugged you. "Don't you look sexy?" she teased.

You chuckled and retorted, "Not as sexy as you."

Gabrielle glanced down at her revealing golden frock. "True," she admitted.

"I never knew you two liked each other that way," joked Sirius, emerging from the shadows like a suave ghost.

In mock horror you breathed, "Now you know our secret."

"Yep, and the only way to get me to keep quiet about it is to let me watch the next time you both go at it," he grinned.

Gabby laughed and Remus shook his head.

You questioned Sirius, "Are James and Lily here?"

"Nah, James hates to dance."

"But he _can_ dance, right? After all, if you put some Karate moves together it looks like a sort of dance."

"What does Karate have to do with James?"

"Remus said you lot had Defense classes at your old school."

Sirius' eyes met Remus' for aninstant and a silent agreement passed between them. What that agreement was you could not begin to speculate.

"Let's dance, Gabby," suggested Sirius suddenly.

"Um, all right," she concurred.

In the time it took you to order, "Behave yourselves!" they were on the dance floor grinding to the loud rhythmic music, not behaving themselves. For their sakes you hoped a teacher didn't walk by.

"Who are you trying to impress?"

You turned to face the person that had asked the snide inquiry.

Marge Dursley smirked at you with a straw clamped between her hairy lips. It was not a pretty sight.


	10. Music

Chapter 10 **Music**

"What d'you want, Marge?" you demanded.

"To know who you're trying to impress with a dress that could look very pretty, but manages to look like trash on you."

You would have called her a few inappropriate words if Remus had not pleasantly interjected, "Fantasy looks beautiful like she always does and whomever she was trying to _impress,_ as you put it, that person couldn't possibly be you, so your opinion about her appearance doesn't matter."

Murge huffed and stomped off.

"Thanks," you told Remus appreciatively; not many individuals stood up for you. "Marge probably hates you now."

"That's a shame. I loved her so much," responded Remus sarcastically.

You smiled. "Did you mean it when you said I was beautiful?"

A faint blush crept up Remus' neck and he nodded.

No one ever called you beautiful except your mother and mothers are supposed to consider their children lovely, so she did not count. You beamed at him. "You're sweet, Remus."

He returned your smile. "Would you like to dance, milady?"

"Absolutely."

The pair of you ambled out onto the dance floor and a slow love song began to play. _This is either wonderfully romantic or pathetically cliché,_ you thought, hoping for the former.

Remus rested his hands lightly on your hips and you put your arms around his neck. At first you awkwardly averted your gaze to concentrate on how to maneuver your feet. Once the pattern of rotating in a gentle circle became simple enough that it no longer required all of your attention you lifted your eyes to meet Remus'.

You had the ability to look into the eyes of some people and know what they were thinking. Remus was not one of those people. He seemed well practised at hiding things. He may have been able to conceal his thoughts from you, however, his emotions were another story. It was obvious that he felt content affection when he looked at you.

His eyes had fascinated you since you met him, thus you were instinctively drawn to them. With each rotation of the dance the two of you were brought closer and closer together. You did not notice this until your bodies were pressed lightly together and you could feel Remus' warm, sweet breath against your face. The music and your heart caused your skin to pulse with a steady, rhythmic desire. _Kiss me, Remus._

You were 'tragically' interrupted from doing your math homework the next morning, Saturday, by the ringing telephone.

You picked up the receiver. "House of Insanity, how may you help me?"

"Fantasy, you _really_ need to quit saying that or someone is going to take you seriously one day and put you away," said Gabrielle's voice.

"Don't worry about me, Gabby."

"You? I'm worried about me. Where am I going to find a new best mate if you're sent away?"

With a chuckle you inquired, "Why did you ring?"

"To find out how your date went, of course."

"It was wonderful!" you exclaimed honestly. "Remus won over Mum, we rode in a red limo, he told off Marge, he called me beautiful, we danced, and on the way home he read me a poem he'd written me and blushed the whole time he read it. It was adorable!"

"Cute," Gabrielle agreed dismissively. "Did you snog?"

"There's more to a relationship than the physical part."

"Whatever. Did you snog?"

"No. We had the perfect opportunity, but I guess he didn't think it was appropriate since it was our first date." You sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that for the first time I wish he wasn't so polite. I really wanted that kiss!"

Gabby laughed.

"So, how was your evening?"

"When Sirius picked me up a bouquet appeared in his hand out of thin air, like magic! Sirius is a great dancer too. Did you see us dancing last night?"

Recalling the grinding, you stated monotonously, "I saw."

"Anyway, after everybody went home he snuck us into the go-cart place. The carts went faster than usual. It was so much fun!"

"That place has about five padlocks. How did he get you in?"

"He wouldn't let me watch him. I had to wait like six feet away." Despite the fact that you were unable to witness her you knew she was rolling her eyes. "I still tried to see, though. It looked like he was whispering and holding something."

Intrigued, you queried, "What was he holding?"

"It was too dark to see clearly, but I think it was long and thin. When I asked him about it he just winked deviously. God, you have no idea how sexy it is when he does that! It's also hot when he-"

You stopped listening then, and instead pondered what on earth Sirius could have used. A strange pick of some sort? Possible, but unlikely. What if-

"Fantasy!"

You lost your train of thought. "Huh?"

"Have you been listening?"

"Somewhat."

"Was I going on about Sirius too much?"

"Never," you gasped sarcastically, making it apparent that the answer was in the affirmative. Being truthful was a significant part of your friendship, though Gabby had a tendency to be too graphic and honest on occasion.

"Sorry. How about I go shag Sirius and you daydream about Remus?"

"Okay, but use protection."

"I always do. See ya."

"Bye." You glanced at the school assignment in front of you. _Should I think about Remus or math?_ There was no contest.

You slid back into bed and wrapped your quilt around yourself and imagined it was Remus' arms. When you inevitably fell asleep you had very pleasant dreams.

**_Minerva's Note:_** I update my other fics on Tuesdays; should I do the same for this one? Review to tell me what you think of this idea and the chapter please.


	11. Questions

Chapter 11 **Questions**

"I slept during the day! I never do that!" you ranted to Lanette the following weekend.

She smiled serenely. "He does seem to be having an effect on you. You might be sleeping more, but you're a lot happier too. When are you seeing him again besides every day at school?"

"Tomorrow he and his mates are having me and Gabby over their place for dinner."

"Where are they living while they're here?"

"It's odd, but they are staying in a cottage by the forest at the edge of town."

"They're staying there alone?"

"Yeah."

"How can that be? I thought they were seventeen like us."

"Me too, which is why I asked Remus about it. He told me they were all of age. When I let him know that I was confused since I knew that at least Remus is only seventeen and nobody is of age until eighteen he said, 'That's true; my mistake. We do have an adult there. Sirius is eighteen.' I wonder how he could've forgotten the age when a person is considered legal..."

Lanette stated, "If Sirius is the adult I'm scared."

You laughed. "Sirius is reckless and has too many hormones, but he's a good friend and I feel comfortable around him."

"Don't you feel comfortable around Remus?"

"I feel a whole bunch of other emotions around Remus." You blushed.

It was Lanette's turn to laugh. "Well, we should get some rest." She spread her sleeping bag out on the floor. That night she was sleeping at your flat.

"You can, but I wanna get some reading done." You retrieved your fantasy book off of your bedside table about vampires that wielded sorcery and opened it to the book marked page.

After your mother brought your cousin home the following evening she drove you and Gabby to the Marauders' residence.

"What time should I pick you girls up?"

Gabby supplied, "They'll drive us back."

"All right," answered your mother before reminding you, "Be home by curfew."

"I will. I promise." You intended to keep your vow.

As she drove off you noted, "We're fifteen minutes early. Will they mind?"

"Course not."

Both of you gaited towards the door and heard voices float out of an open window on the side of the cottage.

"Padfoot, you can't do it anymore. You know it's illegal to that in front of Muggles," James reprimanded; it sounded as if he felt awkward admonishing his friend.

Sirius protested, "No harm was done. She didn't know what I was doing."

"I'm tempted to use it too. Fantasy obviously loves stories with mythical things, so she'd adore it, but Prongs is right; it's against the law," Remus forlornly concurred.

"We never worried about the law before. Why start now?" queried Sirius, amused.

A foot stomped impatiently and Lily declared as calmly as she could, "Start now because if one of you does anything to expose himself we're all going to be sent back to Hogwarts."

What was Hogwarts? What was the mysterious 'it' that couldn't be done in front of anyone? Why were you and Gabrielle being referred to as Muggles? Something bizarre was going on.


	12. Eavesdropping

**Minerva's Note:** I am exceedingly sorry that I have been unable to update any of my fics, but I was very ill. On Monday I began to feel better, so I worked on writing my new chapters to get them to you as soon as possible. Please forgive me for not updating; I promise I would rather have not have been sick! Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter :.)

Chapter 12 **Eavesdropping**

Eavesdropping was impolite, but the conversation was far too intriguing for you and Gabby to ignore.

James said, "It wouldn't be fair to Moony if we were sent home. He's finally met a girl he fancies. Do you want to be the one to screw that up?"

You knew Remus cared for you, yet it still warmed your heart to hear that Remus' friends knew it as well, and were supportive of it.

"No," Sirius confessed. "I want to be the one that helps him get screwed for the first time."

James guffawed loudly and Remus exclaimed, "Sirius!"

You were unable to view Sirius, though by the sound of his voice you were certain that he was smirking when he remarked, "Don't try to deny that you think she's hot."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Okay, great. Then what's the problem?"

"It's far too early in the relationship to be intimate and...and..."

"And what?" Sirius demanded.

Remus sighed, "You just don't understand." A door creaked open; therefore your boyfriend had presumably exited the room.

"How can you be so insensitive?" shrieked Lily.

"I'm a guy," Sirius casually replied as if that excused everything.

Lily ignored the response and explained, "Remus wouldn't bed a woman unless she knew his secret and accepted it. Even then he'd feel self-conscious because his body is covered in scars."

Secret? Scars? Had Remus been abused? Was it something worse? What could be worse? Your head ached thinking about it all.

"If a girl loved him she wouldn't care what he looked like," Sirius answered.

James volunteered, "Even the most non-superficial people want their partners to find them attractive. Suppose a girl told you, 'Well, you're not good-looking, but I don't care. I love you for your personality.' It may be a noble objective, yet it would still hurt anyone's ego."

After a pause Sirius admitted, "I see your point, and I'm not just talking about the one on top of your head."

"Good," said Lily. "Don't urge Remus to do something he's not ready to."

"I'll try not to, Lily, but I don't want him to die a virgin because...Well, you're a girl, so you wouldn't understand the way most men view sex."

Before Lily could retort James counseled, "Remus isn't 'most men,' nut if you're so concerned about Moony's virginity why don't you sleep with him?"

Without missing a beat Sirius commented, "You know the only male I shag is you."

Lily laughed, "The next time you two make-love I want to be present."

"Lily Evans!" James and Sirius mock scolded in unison.

The door creaked again.

"What were you doing?" Lily curiously questioned.

"Conjuring up more chairs. Now, what's this about Padfoot sleeping with Prongs and not me? Am I not good enough for you?" Remus pretended to sob.

"Don't cry, love." You obviously could not see, yet you assumed Sirius was hugging Remus. "You and James can both be my bitches."

"Thanks," responded Remus.

"I'm no one's bitch," James argued.

"Oh, Prongs, you're so silly," said Sirius. "Anyway, is everything ready? The girls will be here any minute." Somebody must have nodded because Sirius remarked, "Brilliant."

"I guess we'd better go in," you whispered to Gabby.

"Are you sure? I mean they were _conjuring_ things. How the bloody hell does someone do that?"

"I don't know, but we'd better not let them know we overheard their conversation."

"Okay." Gabrielle took a deep breath and knocked on the door.


	13. Smells

**Minerva's Note:** Remember that I was sick? Well, I had to make up the schoolwork that I missed, and consequently was unable to update. I swear to you, my beautiful readers, that I would rather have been writing fan fics than school assignments!

Chapter 13 **Smells**

"Good evening ladies," greeted James as he opened the door for you and Gabrielle.

"Hi, James," returned Gabby happily before running to Sirius and bestowing him with a passionate embrace and a radiant smile as if naught was troubling her.

You attempted to do the same (act like everything was all right, not embrace Sirius), yet you regretfully had not ever been as skilled an actress as Gabby and Remus instantly asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," you lied.

Remus shook his head disbelievingly and guided you into the kitchen. The room was large, which contradicted the size of the small cottage. Before you had time to puzzle over this Remus repeated, "What's the matter?"

You knew you would have to say something, and deception was not one of your best abilities, thus you confessed something that had indeed been bothering you; it simply was not troubling you at that moment. "I know it was two weeks ago, but ever since the dance I've been wondering if you'll get sick again. I wouldn't want that to happen."

Remus gave you a warm, appreciative smile that promptly made you wish you had told him the whole truth. "Right not I feel fine, though if I ever did fall ill again it would not be something I couldn't handle. I promise." He hugged you and an aroma reached your nose. You could discern that it was not a cologne he was wearing, but the scent of his actual skin. It was subtle and sweet with a hidden, underlying smell that seemed stronger. The only analogy you could form in your mind to describe it was honey over powerful spices. You longed to bury your face in his neck and hair to intensify the experience of the dizzying scent, however, Remus pulled away ere you could decide if you would have the courage to do it or not.

Two weeks since your first date and Remus had remained affectionate yet had failed to even attempt at a hint that he wanted to kiss you. Was it Remus' shyness or did you do something wrong? You thought you should ask. "Remus?"

He held your hands and gazed into your eyes. "Yes?"

As usual, Remus' intoxicating eyes prevented you from thinking properly. Your mind went blank. What had you been about to say?

His gentle, calloused hands massaged yours in a relaxing manner. "What is it?" he coaxed with courteous interest.

The first phrase that popped into your head flew out of your mouth. "You smell good." The horror of uttering such a foolish statement awoke your brain from its stupour. "I'm sorry. I-"

Remus wasn't listening; he was laughing. It was a pleasant sound. "Thank you, milady." He bowed over your intertwining fingers. "So do you."

"Thanks." _What do I smell like? Well, whatever it is at least he thinks it's good._

The others joined you both in the kitchen. In pretend offense Sirius demanded, "What's going on? There's laughter happening that I'm not a part of!"

Releasing your hands, Remus grinned at Sirius. "That's because we were gossiping about you."

"What? No! You're supposed to be the nice one. What were you saying?"

James swayed his hips and flipped his hair. "Like, oh my God, Sirius, what do you, like, think they were saying? They were saying how, like, deliciously dreamy you are and stuff."

All of you laughed at James' accurate impression of an ignorant popular girl.

Lily sat down at the circular table in the centre of the tiled kitchen. "Let's eat."

No one needed more encouragement.

As you buttered a freshly baked roll for yourself Gabrielle queried, "How does a house this small have such big rooms? It's almost magical!"

"Magical?" Sirius snaked his arm across her shoulders. "Everything is magical when I'm around." He kissed her long and deep until Lily complained, "Get a room!"

You couldn't watch them snog. It brought thoughts of Remus to your mind. The physical part of a relationship, you knew, was not the most significant, however, the complete lack of it caused you to feel undesirable. Yes, you had heard Remus tell his friends that he found you attractive; therefore you were aware that your worry was unwarranted. Unfortunately, you could not alter how you felt just because you knew it was illogical.

"All joking aside," Sirius continued, "the rooms expand because they are so full of germs."

Gabby scoffed, "If they're full of germs why aren't you all diseased?"

Sirius replied gravely, "I don't know about them, but germs look at my strong body and decide not to waste their time."

"So do women," teased James.

"You wish." Sirius rolled his grey eyes at James.

Lily got up from the table and returned with dessert, which was a chocolate pie.

"This is delicious!" you exclaimed in delight after your first bite. "Dinner was, too. Who cooked it?" You glanced at Lily. "Was it you?"

"Instead of answering myself I'll quote my mum. 'Oh, Lily dearest, you're such a clever, friendly, and brave beauty, but you're absolute rubbish in the kitchen.'" Lily smiled reminiscently, and then shrugged. "Nobody is perfect."

"Okay, so who cooked?" questioned you and Gabrielle in unison. Being best mates since early childhood enabled you to share thoughts at precisely the same moment. It did not happen often, though, since you two were very, very different people.

James responded, "The most feminine person here. The one, the only, Remus I-Don't-Know-his-Middle-Name-but-it-Starts-with-a-J Lupin!"

All of you chuckled and Sirius applauded.

You were going to ask Remus where he'd learned to cook when Lily announced, "Time to watch the movie!"


	14. Motorcycle

Chapter 14 **Motorcycle**

In the sitting room Sirius was holding a video and gazing at the video cassette player in bewilderment. "How the bloody hell does this thing work!"

Gabby raised her eyebrows. "You don't know how to put in a movie?"

Lily abruptly tore the cassette from Sirius' strong fingers. "Naturally, he does! He's just trying to be funny. I stress _trying_."

"He is funny," James stuck up for his brother.

"Thanks," replied Sirius.

James grinned. "I meant funny looking."

Sirius threw an accurately aimed pillow at James' head, but his quick reflexes enabled him to catch it easily. You recalled that James referred to himself as a 'sexy athlete,' and now you could see part of the reasoning behind it.

"Settle down, children," Remus scolded. His amused smile took away from the effect of reprimand. He sat down on the loveseat and looked at you expectantly.

You didn't hesitate sitting beside him.

There were only three seats on the settee; therefore, unasked, Gabrielle sat on Sirius' lap after turning out the lights. Lily slid the tape into the player before seating herself between James and Sirius.

When the title, Monty Python and the Holy Grail, flashed across the screen Lily wondered aloud to no one in particular, "Is this going to be good?"

James scoffed, "Of course it is; _I_ chose it."

You watched the amusing, but nearly plot-less film with idle interest. When the **terrifying** knights who say 'Ni!' wanted a shrubbery you gasped in mock horror.

Remus slipped his arm loosely around your shoulders. "Don't be afraid. I'll protect you." The sincerity in his voice informed you that he was not merely indicating the movie.

A smile lit your face, but since Remus could not see it in the darkness you leaned against him to let him know that you had heard and appreciated his words with your head resting in the crook of his arm. It felt as if you fit there perfectly.

Once the film ended James and Sirius exclaimed, "That was great and swankified!" as Lily exclaimed, "That was stupid and pointless!"

"I wish Wormtail had been here," said James.

Sirius nodded. "Do you think he would've liked the 'flesh wound' or the temptresses better?"

"Definitely the temptresses."

Gabby quoted the video as best as she could, which was fairly well, "We're all blonde virgins in between the ages of sixteen and nineteen, and we get so lonely in this cold castle all by ourselves."

"So, was that your favourite part?" questioned Sirius with a laugh.

"No. The best part was sitting on your lap."

"Can't argue with that!" Sirius declared.

Lily clicked her tongue. "How can you have enjoyed any of that? It was the most wasted two hours of my life!"

You sat up straight. "Was it really two hours long?"

"About that time, not _exactly_." Lily shrugged, causing the crimson curls of her hair to bounce, which you noted had James entranced. "Why?"

"I need to go home or I'll miss curfew. One of you can drive me, right?"

Sirius shook his head in a carefree manner. "We don't have a car. I've got a motorbike, but I don't suppose you want to ride that?"

"I do not," you agreed. "If you don't have a car how do you get from one place to another?"

Before Sirius could answer Gabrielle clutched his hands and stared at him with fervent admiration. "You have a motorcycle?"

"Yep." Sirius smirked. "Would you like to go for a ride?"

Gabby nodded vigourously.

"Sirius-" began James warningly.

"I know how and how not to drive the bike when she's with me," Sirius stated.

Your best friend pulled Sirius towards the door. You were curious if she, like you, thought there was more meaning to Sirius' statement than it seemed. Whether or not she believed that was ambiguous, however, it was obvious that she loved bad boys, and the leather jacket and boots Sirius slipped on before sweeping back his thick, shoulder-length black hair and going to show her motorcycle resulted in him fitting the image flawlessly.

Remus shook his head in disapproval at riding such a hazardous device at night. Then, he turned to you. "When I'd offered to drive you home after Bree's party I would've used someone else's car. We don't drive; those of us that are sane walk places. I can walk you back to your flat if you like. If we leave now we'll be there by eleven."

"Okay. Thanks." You looked at Lily and James. "It was a pleasure to get to know you better."

"The pleasure was ours," they amiably responded.

You retrieved your jacket and followed your boyfriend outdoors.


	15. Emotion

Chapter 15 **Emotion**

"I hope you enjoyed that," said Remus, composedly shutting the wooden door behind you. The pair of you began gaiting side by side at a comfortable pace along the crepuscular streets that led to your flat.

"For the most part." You smiled.

"Glad to hear it." It was blatantly obvious that he truly was heartened by the knowledge that you were entertained by spending time with his long-time comrades.

You inwardly allowed yourself a deep breath and took at chance at a small amount of mild flirtation. "Everyone else is very nice, but being with you was what made it so enjoyable."

His typically wan cheeks became a delightful dusty rose colour. He replied in a quiet, but undeniably genuine tone, "I liked that, too."

"You enjoyed being with yourself?" you joked.

He stepped out in front of you so that you both were inches apart and directly facing each other. "No. I liked being with you. Very much." His voice was not as light as it usually was, though it was not altogether low or husky enough to be considered quite seductive either. It was closest he had ever come to being forward. He must have realised that as well because he began to guiltily back away from you.

"Remus." You swiftly put a restraining hand on his arm. He did not move any further away, nor did he move any nearer. To eliminate the distance between you it was easily comprehensible what must be consummated. You deftly slid your hands around his smooth neck and pressed your body gently against his, as you had done when the two of you had danced together, but on this occasion there was no music to use as an excuse for the contact; the closeness was clearly wrought from distinctively pure emotion.

Unconcealed indecision momentarily flickered in Remus' breath-taking amber eyes.

_He fancies me, but he'll never be powerfully attracted to me,_ you thought glumly. The second after you had finished forming the thought within your mind Remus cautiously impelled his velvety lips to your mouth. Needless to say, you had not ever been more pleased to be proven completely inaccurate.

It required no mental debating for you to choose to return the pressure adjoining your lips. Remus' fingers trailed lightly up and down your back leaving a feeling of intense heat behind. Your own hands moved upwards from his neck to get lost in his light brown hair. It was thin and exceedingly soft, like the finest silk money could possibly buy.

As soon as this simile registered Remus' tongue almost imperceptivity touched your upper lip. Your heart raced excitedly as you readily opened your mouth to admit him. At that moment Remus leisurely eased himself away from your thoroughly impassioned body. He had left you desiring more of his kisses. You had to admit that it was a particularly admirable tactic. Had he done it intentionally? There was no mischief to the smile that Remus gave you, yet there was no innocence to it either, thus it provided no notable clues.

You contented yourself to accepting that some mysteries were destined to stay unsolved, and held the hand that Remus courteously offered you. No more words were exchanged the remainder of the stroll to your home. No words were necessary.

**Minerva's Note:** Short, but good I hope. :giggles: Well, I am going on holiday where there will be no computer so, as much as it pains me to say it, no update until Tuesday, the 25th. I'm sorry; love to all! Please review!


	16. Sentiment

Chapter 16 **Sentiment**

You were aware that since Gabrielle's parents were away on a business trip, as usual, she would most likely spend the night with Sirius doing _things_, so you phoned Lanette once you arrived at home on time.

"Hullo?" she answered sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" you inquired, fervently hoping you had not done an act so inconsiderate to your favourite cousin. Actually, your only cousin.

"Well, yeah. Sane people go to sleep around eleven."

"We both know I was never sane," you chuckled, "but even normal people stay up late on weekends."

Lanette yawned, choosing not to reply.

"Wanna know why I rang or should I talk to you tomorrow?"

"Go ahead. Tell me."

"Remus and I snogged!"

"What?" she gasped, all traces of weariness gone. "I want details!"

"We were standing close together on the way home, so I pushed myself against him and he kissed me, and I swear I almost saw fireworks!"

Lanette laughed. "Then what?"

"We walked home holding hands. The snog didn't laugh as long as I would've liked, but I think it's better that way. After all, if a five-course meal was given to a person at once they'd never be able to eat all of it."

She laughed harder. "I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for me too! I need to write this in my diary."

"Fantasy," Sirius said to you the next time you had history. "Remus seemed really pleased after he walked you home, but he wouldn't say why. Care to enlighten me?"

"Enlighten? What a big word for you, Padfoot!" quipped James, coming to Sirius' side.

Sirius elbowed James forcefully in the stomach, causing both a pained cringe and a triumphant chuckle. Sirius continued your conversation as if his self-proclaimed brother had never interrupted. "Was he so pleased because you took your relationship to the next level?"

You shrugged, inwardly straining with the effort of keeping the blush from your cheeks. Naturally, you did not care if Remus' friends knew that you had kissed, yet you realised that if Sirius discerned it now the result would be a dramatic scene during class, which reserved Remus would not appreciate.

Your lack of reaction seemed to encourage Sirius to make a bolder attempt. He leaned forward so that your faces were inches apart. You were aware that he had done that so you would be unable to inconspicuously tear your eyes away from his grey ones, and consequently he would know if you were lying. He whispered softly, imploringly, "Did he wrap his arms around you? Did you run your fingers through his hair? Did your lips meet for the first time?"

Searing heat burned your face and neck, making the answer apparent.

James and Sirius clapped and declared, "We knew it!"

"Knew what?" Marge demanded.

With obvious pride, the ebony-haired duo stood atop a desk and announced, "Fantasy and Remus are now officially a couple!"

Everyone stared at you, and you knew that the news would be all over school by the end of the day.

At the moment of the divulgence Remus entered. You thought an embarrassed expression would grace his handsome features. Instead, he looked only mildly surprised. He took his seat behind you with his composure completely intact.

You swiveled around in your chair and told him, "I guess you didn't want them to find out about us. I'm sorry, but Sirius..." You could not find the words to describe precisely what Sirius had done, though Remus did not seem to need them.

"A gentlemen doesn't kiss and tell; that's why I didn't say anything. A girl's reputation can be tainted by her physical interactions, but a bloke's won't be. That is why she should make the decision of how much detail is revealed about it."

_That's the sweetest thing I ever heard!_ you thought.

"I don't mind that people know we're dating. In fact," Remus' intoxicating amber eyes flickered with flirtatious mischief, proving that it was entirely plausible for him to have received detention as he had ruefully had claimed to, "if you wanted me to I would sing for the whole world to hear that I'm courting the most beautiful girl in the world."

Your eyes widened and your heart skipped a beat. _I take it back; THAT is the sweetest thing I ever heard...Wait, **courting**? What a delightfully old-fashioned word!_ "Oh, Remus," you murmured almost inaudibly.

Remus smiled as if he had heard you, but elected not to reply.

"Please, pass your homework to the front of the room." Mr. Sotwal hiccupped, clearly showing that he had drunken a vast quantity of alcohol that morning.

As you took out your assignment you decided that after school once you and Remus were alone you would convey to him how much his sentiment had meant to you through actions, not words.

**Minerva's Note:** I updated early since I am almost finished writing _Forever Yours_, but not typing it, though you can still expect your update next Tuesday. It might interest you that there will be twenty-five chapters once the fic is completed. I gave you information, so you can be fair and give me a review!


	17. Books

Chapter 17 **Books**

In English class Ms. J. announced, "Instead of writing a report you decorate a container of some sort with pictures and things representing the story. Inside the container you put a list of ten vocabulary words you compiled from the book and ten questions you created for it. You present your box and the five objects inside of it that significantly coincide with the story and explain them to your class. It's called 'Book in a Box' project. So, think about what book you'd like to do."

"This sounds fun," volunteered Remus cheerfully.

"A lot better than a regular book report," you agreed. "What are you going to do it on?"

Remus looked thoughtful. "I might do a book in verse since I love poetry, or The Hobbit."

"The Hobbit is a classic," you commented approvingly, having read it yourself. "I think I'll do my box on Blood and Chocolate." When Remus blanched at the title you laughed. "Don't worry, it isn't a recipe. It's about a girl in a werewolf pack that falls for a human." Now, your boyfriend looked like he might faint. Some people grew nauseous at the mere mention of blood, and others were allergic to chocolate. Could Remus be either one of those? "I'm sorry. Are blood and chocolate your weaknesses or something?"

He took a deep breath and got himself back under control in a well-practised manner and answered, "You could say that."

The bell rang, eradicating the opportunity for further questions.

"Remus could do so much better than you," Marge Dursley sneered at you at the end of the school day.

You glared. "Piss off."

"The only reason you're getting angry is that you know I'm right," she taunted.

_Is she right? I know a lot of other girls fancy Remus...No, he couldn't find somebody better than me because no one could feel as strongly about him as I do._ "Yes, I am angry, but I'll be happy if you go shave off your mustache," you retorted.

Marge's hideous face gained a bright puce hue.

"Fantasy!" summoned Gabrielle.

You ran to catch up with your friend before Marge exploded. After all, you were going to see your boyfriend, so the last thing you needed was to have pieces of an ugly, ornery girl on you as a result of an explosion.

"Yeah, Gabby?"

"Wanna walk to the Marauders' cottage with me, Sirius, and Remus? James and Lily aren't coming 'cause they're out food shopping."

"Sure, if they won't mind."

"Of course we don't mind," stated Remus pleasantly, arriving with Sirius.

"I mind," declared Sirius as you all commenced walking. "I mind that James is food shopping. Food shopping! What's Lily gonna have him do next, arrange flowers?"

"Well, it isn't my favourite hobby, but I do find arranging flowers relaxing," Remus remarked.

Sirius said, "Ad that, my dear Mr. Moony, is why I love you."

"Because I arrange flowers?"

"Because you admit you arrange flowers," Sirius corrected.

Gabby asked Sirius, "You love Remus?"

"Yep; he's my best friend. You love Fantasy, don't you?"

You gave Gabby a mock pleading expression.

She laughed. "Yes, I do. I've known her forever."

A sudden gust of wind prevented you from commenting since you had to gasp and drop the books you'd been carrying in order to hold your skirt down. _Why did I wear a skirt today?_ you mentally groaned.

Remus picked up your books. "I'll carry these for you so you won't..."

"Flash people," completed Sirius. He had his arm _very_ low around Gabby's waist to hold down one of the short mini-skirts that she typically donned on Mondays. She planned her ensembles a month in advance. You had yet to decide if that quality irked or impressed you.

"That's a crude way of putting it," admonished Remus, attempting to balance your books and his own at once. The reason Remus had not politely offered to carry your books in the first place was probably because he had so many.

"Sorry, Remus." Your hands stayed at your sides to keep a firm grip on your skirt as the breeze started up again.

"Don't be," instructed Remus. Even though he did not want you to feel guilty it did not prevent him from putting down all of the books with a grateful sigh once you reached the cottage.

"Well, you kids have fun," Sirius encouraged. "I know we will." Gabby giggled and followed Sirius into a basement you didn't remember being there before.

Seeing the apprehensive look on your face, Remus assured, "The basement's soundproof. If we're really loud they could hear us, but no matter what we won't hear them."

"That's good. I didn't think soundproof walls worked that way."

"Ours does. Anyway, I want to share something with you."


	18. Silver

Chapter 18 **Silver**

Remus went into the kitchen and re-entered the sitting room carrying a shiny dish. He placed it reverently on the table in front of you before seating himself.

Eyeing the bowl curiously, you sat beside him.

He took something out of the dish and unwrapped it with an expression akin to tenderness. A flawlessly shaped piece of dark brown chocolate was revealed.

When you laughed he whispered an explanation. "I told you chocolate was one of my weaknesses." Slowly, he placed the sweet in his mouth and a look of rapture graced his face. Your heart thudded in between your breasts and you heard its secret wish that you could be the cause of Remus' ecstasy.

Remus unwrapped another piece and brought it towards you. After you obediently opened your mouth Remus deftly dropped it onto you awaiting tongue. As you mouth closed Remus' fingertips gently brushed your lips, filling your body with heat like a pitcher filling with water. Trying to contain the fire, you focused on the taste of the chocolate. It was a deliciously impossible mix of fluffiness and layered sweetness.

"I don't think I've ever tasted anything this good!" you exclaimed truthfully.

Remus smiled. "It's not from a sweets shop around here."

You were about to ask where it was from when the lamps suddenly went out. "What happened?" you gasped. "It's not storming outside."

"Sirius happened," Remus muttered. "He must've flipped the power switch in the basement off because he figures darkness will encourage us to...Never mind. I'll go turn it back on."

"If you go down there you might see him and Gabby entertaining themselves," you warned.

"You're right," sighed Remus. "What do you want to do, then? Since we can't see there aren't a lot of options."

The fire in your veins unlocked a boldness that you knew was there, however, it seldom showed itself. You draped your legs across his lap and murmured softly, "I could show you how much what you said in history today meant to me. You're so caring and cute, Remus."

The only light in the room was a faint beam of sunlight that streamed in from a window and fell on you, thus you could not witness Remus, yet you were aware that he was able to view you. As a result, you felt, rather than saw, Remus' gaze travel from the legs you had laid across him up your illuminated body to rest on your face. He stroked your cheek gently and leaned forward so that his face was also in the light. His deep amber eyes were half-desire and half-question, clearly requesting permission to kiss you as he had done before. Your throat was tight with need; therefore you could not have spoken even if you had wanted to, so you blew your breath against his lips to answer his unvocalised question.

This time after your mouths met briefly and your boyfriend's tongue touched your lips he did not hesitate once you opened to admit him. The caress of his tongue was tender and soft, and when your own tongue shifted to explore his equally soft mouth you discovered with a thrill that he tasted precisely like the chocolate that you had both recently eaten.

The rest of your body was enjoying the kiss as well. Your fingertips were sliding luxuriously up and down Remus' slim chest, feeling the strength hidden beneath his seemingly delicate form. One of Remus' hands massaged the legs on his lap, but only up to your knees, where the hem of the skirt resided. He politely refused to go up your skirt. You respected and appreciated that.

His other hand, which had been stroking your cheek, cupped your head and tilted it backwards to deepen the kiss. You felt Remus' smooth lips smile against your mouth when the action produced a small moan of pleasure from your throat. The hand trailed to your neck. Then abruptly it was gone and Remus pulled away from you with a suppressed oath of pain.

Had you hurt him? You hoped not. "What is it?"

Instead of responding to you, Remus called out, "Please, turn the lights back on." When naught happened after a minute he commanded in a louder, grim tone, "Sirius, I need the lights on _now._" It seemed that Remus was uncomfortable in an authoritative role, though he could play the part if necessary.

A moment later you were blinded by the return of the lamps and deafened by the sound of thundering footsteps as Sirius ran out of the basement shirtless. He darted to Remus urgently and lifted him off of the settee with his strong muscles.

"Moony, what's going on? Are you-"

Remus serenely interjected, "I'm fine. I just needed light to find the vervain cream."

"Why do you want it? We don't have any of the damn stuff that would cause you to need it. Unless..." Sirius ceased speaking and turned to scrutinise you. Momentarily, he smiled at your slightly ruffled clothes, however, his eyes darkened when the located your neck. He followed Remus into the loo, leaving you confused.

You stood up and examined your reflection in the window. Your neck seemed normal; it was unblemished skin beneath a thin silver necklace. Still bewildered, you went after Remus and Sirius and heard them conversing in low voices behind the closed water closet door.

"How could you not notice she was wearing the bloody metal?" Sirius demanded.

"It wasn't potent enough for me to sense it, otherwise I would've known it was there since this morning, and I couldn't _see_ it once we got here because the lights were out. If I had I certainly wouldn't have touched it."

"You know, you must've been touching _her_ to touch a necklace on her body. Did my plan to make you two have a snogging session work?"

"Look, my hand isn't the colour of milk anymore. I'm glad Madame Pomfrey convinced me to bring vervain on this exchange program."

Sirius chuckled heartily at his shy comrade's avoidance of the inquiry.

Had your necklace done something to Remus? If so, why did he need vervain? You knew from your fantasy books that the plant was acclaimed to possess great healing powers. You were more perplexed than ever before. And more intrigued.


	19. Suspicion

Chapter 19 **Suspicion**

For the next four months your romantic relationship was perfect...Well, almost. Every so often Remus would become weak and pale. He consoled you there was naught to worry about and, true to prediction, a few days later he was completely well. The bouts of illness were strangely periodical; once a month, so despite Remus' assurances you never felt entirely relaxed about the matter.

"You worry too much," chided Gabrielle when you confessed your unease to her and Lanette. "Siri won't tell me why we can't have a date tomorrow, only that he has something to do with his mates, and am I concerned? Not a bit."

Lanette murmured quietly, "I hate to say it, Gabby, but suppose he's seeing another girl? Seventy percent of men are unfaithful."

Gabby scoffed, "He wouldn't want anyone else when he has me." She used her manicured hands to smooth out her long, expensive jacket that tightly hugged her supermodel figure.

"I guess not," said Lanette skeptically. "It's just that tomorrow is going to be so romantic. I find it suspicious that he wouldn't want to be with you."

"What's so romantic about tomorrow?" you inquired in bemusement.

Lanette stated, "It'll be a full moon."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at the sentimental notion; however, it struck a nerve of apprehension and speculation with you.

Some of your feelings must have shown on your face because Gabby questioned, "Something wrong?"

"Not _wrong_, exactly...Weird things happen during the full moon."

Both of them laughed at that. Lanette remarked to Gabby, "Fantasy has been reading too many fantasy books again. She even did a fantasy novel for her 'Book in a Box' project that she got one-hundred percent on."

You stomped off and ignored them when they called after you. A part of you realised that you were over-reacting, but you despised being laughed at, especially when Remus could be involved.

The next evening you ambled to the Marauders' cottage. Remus had told you not to visit him when he was unwell, though you suspected that the reason for that was whatever small amount of male ego he possessed would not allow you witness him in a state of weakness. You were concerned about him, and he would accept and appreciate that even if you went against one of his requests.

You noticed that the usual nighttime noises that emitted from the forest adjacent to the cottage were absent. The silence was eerie, and instinct implored you to turn back. You told yourself that you were being foolish, and you swallowed your wariness and continued on.

When you reached the cottage you saw that all of the lights had been extinguished. _They must not be home. Did Remus get so ill that they had to rush him to the hospital?_ you fearfully thought. Immediately, you changed direction, ready to run back into town to conceive if Remus was indeed in the hospital. A sudden breeze blew, rustling the treetops. Slowly, you returned your attention to the woods. Why was it so quiet? Were the animals afraid?

A sense of adventure gripped you, daring you to discover the reason. As you took a step forward a voice of caution said within your mind, "No. Don't go." It sounded a lot like Remus, and it made you pause. That hesitation caused you to feel cowardly, thus you shook your head defiantly and plunged into the forest.

The further you strolled the darker it became; the full moon's glow was unable to completely penetrate the tree's thick leaves. A howl broke the unnerving silence, making you jump slightly. The howl came again, louder and longer. All of the hairs on your body stood up, for it did not sound like an ordinary wolf or coyote, and even if it had those creatures did not dwell in the woodlands near your populated village.

You were beginning to believe that coming into the forest had, as the voice had warned, been an unwise idea when a growl came from behind you. Spinning around, you saw a slick muscled animal that resembled a wolf, but was twice as large, licking its sharp yellow teeth. This, however, was not what brought a scream from your throat. The ferocious animal had beautiful amber eyes. Remus' eyes.


	20. Truth

Chapter 20 **Truth**

Voices sporadically drifted in and out of your semi-conscious hearing.

"I'll never go shopping on full moon again!" exclaimed a regretful female voice. "If I'd been here to see her walk towards the woods I could've stopped her, and all of this would have been avoided."

"It isn't your fault; it's no one's fault. Besides, no harm was done," replied a carefree masculine tone.

Another male said, "No harm was done? How can you say that, Sirius? She probably knows Moony's secret, and if it hadn't been for our strength she would've died, which are both reasons why he's so upset."

The girl made the next comment you recall hearing. "I think she's waking up."

"Thank Merlin," remarked the two men in relief.

Blinking your eyes open, you witnessed James, Lily, and Sirius slowly swim into focus. Your sight may have become focused, however, your mind remained slightly muddled. Consequently, the first thing you uttered was irrelevant to the current situation. "James, you always say what a strong athlete you are. What sport do you play?"

"Don't worry about it. It's over your head."

Lily must have noticed that you were about to indignantly retort, for she amended, "It's over everybody's heads."

"Literally," Sirius added, earning a sharp nudge from Lily's elbow.

During the elabouration your head had cleared. "I was attacked by something last night. How'd I get here?"

"We saved you," responded Sirius. For once his face held no signs of playfulness. He actually looked _serious_.

"From what?" you pressed. "What was that creature?"

Silence was your only reply.

You wanted them to inform you what the animal with Remus' eyes was that had been stalking during the full moon. Also, you wanted to know why Remus periodically became ill, why they referred to him as 'Moony,' why they mentioned his body being covered in scars, and why your silver necklace had caused him to require vervain...Of course, Remus _was_ the creature! He was a werewolf; it made perfect sense!

"I didn't think werewolves were real," you mused aloud in surprise.

"What makes you think they are?" questioned James casually.

"I'm not a genius, but I'm not a dolt either. Is that Remus' problem? Is he afraid of what I'd think of him if I found out?"

Reluctantly, Sirius answered, "Yeah."

Leaping up, you demanded, "Where is he? I need to tell him how I feel."

Lily stated, "He's upstairs, but-"

You rushed up the steps to find Remus, not caring what else anyone had to say. He was prostrate under the quilt of a wooden bed in the cottage's smallest bedroom staring at the blank ceiling with an uneaten chocolate bar beside him. He must have been either very upset or sick, or both, to fail to devour his favourite food.

He glanced at you once you entered. "Fantasy, are you all right? They told me you were, though I need to hear it from you." His voice sounded so weak that your heart twisted with agony.

"I'm all right. How are you?" You sat near him on the bed.

"About to be depressed," he said calmly.

"Why?"

"I know what you're going to say. I understand that you don't want to be with me anymore, and-"

You interrupted, "What I don't want is for you to be in pain. You're the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me. It doesn't matter that you're a werewolf."

"Really? How can you easily accept that werewolves exist and that your boyfriend is one?"

You shrugged. "I always wanted the fantasy books I read to be true, so I guess finding out a mythical being isn't mythical does not shock me. As for _you_ being a werewolf...Well, that just means I won't wear silver anymore."

Remus appeared astounded. "That's it? Thank you. I don't know what else to say."

"No, that's not it." You leaned down and kissed his delicious lips.

He kissed you back, yet only for a moment. "I'm sorry, but I don't have much energy."

"It's okay. Would you have more energy if you slept?"

"Probably."

"In that case, I'll rest with you till you wake up." You lifted the quilt and slid into the bed next to him. Bandages wound up his arms and disappeared beneath his t-shirt. "How'd that happen?"

"Sirius had to keep me busy while James brought you inside and rang to tell your parents that you were sleeping over with Lily. Your parents said, 'Fine, but never again on a school night."

"Mmm." You touched a claw mark on Remus' hand. "Sirius kept you busy by doing what?"

Remus shook his head. "You know too much already." He was still very exhausted, thus you decided to let it be for now. You loosely slipped your arms around his waist and placed your head against his chest, feeling his heart momentarily speed up as a result of your actions. Remus ran his fingers through your hair in a manner meant to sooth you both into slumber.

Before you drifted into dreamland you heard Lily say, "I'm glad Remus and Fantasy found each other."

"Me too," concurred James.

"Me three," remarked Sirius. "But most of all I'm glad he finally got a girl into his bed. Now, he needs to make it through the last step."

"You're awful," groaned Lily.

James advised, "Let's go before we wake 'em up."


	21. Intuition

Chapter 21 **Intuition**

"Aren't you looking forward to this at all?" Lanette, whom you had forgiven as instantly as Gabby for irritating you, questioned almost pleadingly at your flat two months later.

You answered, "I know you love my sister. I love her, too. The difference is that you also like her. I don't. She's so perfect in Mum and Dad's eyes and critical of me that I wish I didn't have to spend time with her when she visits from college."

"She's bringing her new boyfriend for the family to meet," she attempted to console you.

"That makes it worse," you responded curtly.

Lanette opened her mouth and shut it again when the doorbell rang. It wasn't long until you heard your parents' gleeful exclamations that supplied you with the regretful knowledge that there were many hugs going around. Edith had arrived.

_If Remus can deal with transformations I can cope with this...I think._ With a resigned sigh you left the safety of your room and entered the commotion of the sitting room with Lanette behind you.

Edith broke away from your mother's embrace and scrutinised you with her nose scrunched up. "That outfit is unfashionable," your sister reproved in disgust with a swish of her dyed blonde hair.

"I didn't ask you what you thought of my clothes, Edy," you snapped, angered by the rude way she had greeted you.

"I know. If you took my advice you wouldn't look so..." She shrugged dramatically, causing her large breasts to bounce in a distasteful manner. "You don't have to listen to me, but if you did you might get a boyfriend."

"She already has one," commented your father disapprovingly.

"Really?" Edy was obviously stupefied. "Well, that's a surprise. Congrats! Give your big sister a hug."

You would rather have eaten aluminium foil, yet the look your mother gave you convinced you to act otherwise. Once the quick embrace with Edy was over you wanted to bathe, fearing that the scent of her cheap perfume had rubbed off on you.

"Who's he?" asked Lanette eagerly to divert everyone's attention from you. You shot her a grateful smile before glancing at the bloke Edy had brought home.

He had a head of short, luxurious brown hair that matched the colour of the goatee on his pointed chin. He held out a tanned hand to you, which you shook to be polite, and found that it was strong and cold, like his black eyes. A negative vide from his aura coursed through you with such force that you barely heard Edy inform, "This is Isaac, the love of my life. Isaac, this is my mum, dad, cousin named Lanette, and baby sissy." You detested when she referred to you by that label.

"What's her name?" Isaac queried after shaking hands with everyone else. His voice was charming, yet the underlying authority in it sent shivers up your spine.

Edith laughed. "Does it matter?"

Your fists clenched in fury, yet you bit your tongue to prevent yourself from saying something you may regret.

"Everyone calls her Fantasy because of the books she reads," your father matter-of-factly stated.

_I don't want Edy's sex toy calling me by my nickname,_ you thought, annoyed. This vexation caused you to remain silent whilst the rest of your family chatted animatedly. When Isaac and Edy were _finally_ ready to return to the hotel they were staying at (The flat was too small for them to reside there, thank God!) Isaac departed first to start their car.

"Edy, he's delightful!" exclaimed your mother.

"And handsome," added Lanette.

"And he seems to have good goals for life," completed your father. "You have excellent judgment when choosing a boyfriend."

_Dad meets some creep for a few hours and adores him, but knows Remus for over half of a year and still can't decide if he's a good person just because Edy 'has excellent judgment!'_ you raged internally. _I make better choices than Edy. I'm a drug-free virgin; she's not._

"I don't like Isaac," you told Lanette decisively once the pair of you had returned to your room.

"Why? He takes advanced classes in college and he's hot."

"No, he isn't."

She cried, "Are you crazy? Did you see those muscles of his?"

"Sirius could take him," you confidently remarked.

Lanette sighed. "Probably, but that doesn't have anything to do with it. What d'you have against Isaac?"

"I don't know. My instincts tell me he's a git."

"You just don't like him 'cause he's dating Edy," she argued.

"He does have bad taste in women," you conceded, "but that isn't why he bothers me."

After your cousin went home you rang Remus and told him the same thing, and he did not disagree with you as she had. "Listen to your intuition. It's usually right for most people," he counseled. "Anyway, can I come see you?"

Frowning, you said, "No. My parents said I have to 'spend time with the family' till Edy goes back to college in four days."

"Oh...You see, _my_ intuition tells me I shouldn't leave you alone. Even if it didn't I would not want you to be forced to be with people that make you feel uncomfortable."

You smiled at the concern in his tone. "You're the best, Remus."

"Why? What did I do?"

"You're just being yourself; that's the best. Well, don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

Would you be?


	22. Alone

_Minerva's Note:_ I have not updated any of my fics because I had to study for my end-of-the-school-year exams. I'm so sorry!

Chapter 22 **Alone**

The next day you, Gabby, and Sirius were walking home from school. Gabby and Sirius were more than likely going to partake in R-rated activities once they arrived at Gabby's flat, however, you would have preferred to be in a place where _that_ was going on than to be with Edith and Isaac, especially since Lanette would not be with you this time.

"How can we cheer Fantasy up?" Sirius whispered to Gabby in a voice that was intentionally loud enough for you to hear.

"Tell her what you said to the waitress when we went to dinner last night," Gabby suggested without bothering to pretend she was whispering.

You groaned. "I'll be fine once Edy and the bloke she's stalking leaves. Don't fuss over me."

Ignoring your statement, Sirius stated, "Last night the server said, 'I'm Karri and I'll be your waitress,' so I said, 'I'm Sirius and I'll be your customer.'"

Your expression was unmoved; therefore Sirius and Gabby insisted in unison, "It was funny!"

Before you were able to reply a vehicle came careening rapidly down the road. You, Sirius, and Gabrielle ran out of the way as swiftly as you were able to.

Sirius bestowed the driver with an obscene gesture as they sped passed. "What a berk! We could've been killed." He shook his head angrily, though in seconds he turned back to you and Gabby with the usual grin on his attractive face. "Well, ladies, we've learned a valuable lesson today. There are two sorts of pedestrians: the quick and the dead."

"This is nothing to joke about!" protested Gabby. "We didn't die, but running like that did scuff my shoe." She pointed down at her expensive high-heeled sandal forlornly.

"The horror!" Sirius covered his face with his hands in mock fright.

You doubled over with laughter as Gabrielle glared at her boyfriend. "That's it! I'm not speaking to you for five whole minutes."

After less than thirty seconds Sirius asked her, "What would your reaction be if I snogged you now?"

Gabby glanced at you as if expecting you to respond.

"What is it?" you queried in bewilderment.

She stated, "For his sake I hope he's asking you."

"I am," assured Sirius. The mischievous glint in his eyes betrayed his solemn tone.

Gabby giggled. "You're weird, Sirius."

Acting as if he was unaware that Gabrielle could not resist him, he gasped, "I thought you were ignoring me."

"Nah." She kissed his cheek. "Life is too short."

The phrase must have possessed some type of private, significant meaning for the pair of them because Sirius picked her up joyfully and carried her the rest of the distance to her flat. She smiled at him suggestively and did not object.

"Bye, Fantasy," he called to you over his broad shoulder and kicked Gabrielle's door shut.

You could not decide if you should chuckle or gag at their absurdly aroused behaviour, thus you did neither and calmly entered your home. To your dismay Isaac was seated on the settee in the sitting room regarding a show on the tele with boredom. Once you came in he readily turned the tele off and greeted nonchalantly, "Welcome home, Fantasy."

"Hi," you answered shortly, dropping your schoolbooks on the nearest table. "Where's everyone?"

"Your parents wanted to be alone with Edy today. They took her to the city for a few hours to eat and shop."

"If they're gone then why are you here?" You knew that you sounded rude, yet you thought that you had a right to. From your perspective he was still a stranger and did not belong in your home.

"While they are alone with Edy I wanted to be alone with you." His voice held its typical authoritative charm; there was not a trace of a threat or flirtation in it, but that did not prevent his proclamation from making you feel uneasy.

"Why?" you questioned guardedly.

He gave a little laugh that made your heart stop momentarily. It did not stop with desire, as it would have with most women, it stopped with fear.

"Why?" He repeated your inquiry to himself with amusement. "I thought that was obvious, Fantasy."

"Don't call me that!" you spat. It was childish to care what someone called you when it was not offensive, however, you did care despite the fact that you knew it was immature. You cared even more that a creepy man was interested in being alone with you when he had no reason to be. "Get out."

"Oh my, someone seems to have forgotten their manners." His body language was casual. His tone held the same power and calm that you had come to despise in such a short span of time. The only sign that accompanied his words to prove that he had been taunting you was the small smirk on his tan face.

"I'm serious. Get you out of here." You didn't waste effort to attempt to conceal your anger.

"Very well." He stood up with more grace than a man with his bulk should have had the ability to muster. "I see what I must do."

"Good." You stalked passed him to your bedroom. Picking up the telephone, you dialed the Marauders' house from memory.

"Hello," said a cheerful female articulation.

"Hey, Lily, it's Fantasy. Is Remus there?"

"He's writing poetry in the yard. I'll go get him." There was a pause before you heard Lily giggle in the background. "James, you lovable idiot, stop it!"

You were relieved to hear Remus' pleasant voice a moment later. "Salutations, milady."

"Hi. Are you busy?" you asked quickly, too quickly to be considered serene.

"No...Are you all right? You sound anxious."

"I've been better," you muttered. "Listen, my parents aren't around to complain that I should be with Edy, so you can come over for a while if you want. I can show you how some new books on werewolves I got prove how ignorant people are about them."

"I'd love to see you. When I get there will you tell me what's wrong?"

You did not want to worry him, but you really needed to talk someone about Isaac. "Yeah...Oh my gosh!"

"Fantasy, what's going on?" Remus inquired, fearful for your safety.

You sighed with annoyance at your own outburst. "Nothing. The lights just went out. It's not a problem. I'll go check the fuse box. It freaked me out since Isaac was here a minute ago, that's all."

"Edith's odd boyfriend? Why was he there if nobody else was?"

"I don't kno-" You ceased speaking abruptly as the phone line went dead. You put the telephone down slowly, thinking. There had not been too many appliances turned on at once to cause a fuse to blow, nor was there a lightening storm outdoors. You had been in a situation similar to this before. Sirius had purposely shut off the power. Had somebody done that again?

Isaac strolled into your chamber and leaned against the wall with a smug grin on his arrogant face. His black eyes were gazing at you as if they could see through to your very soul. Remus looked at you that way and it made his beautiful eyes go wide with pure awe and wonder; it was so romantic. Isaac did not appear awed. By the expression on his face you thought that he was of the impression that because he could view your essence he could control you. This wasn't romantic; it was frightening. You were in trouble.


	23. Fantasies

Chapter 23 **Fantasies**

You were afraid. In fact, you were almost petrified, though you did not intend to make that obvious to Isaac. Predators grow more confident when they know their prey are frightened.

"I told you to get the bloody hell out of here."

Seemingly oblivious to you for a moment, he came further into your room and stared at a photograph on your wall of you and Lanette. His eyes flicked from the picture featuring you to the actual you.

He remarked calmly, "You're very lovely, Fantasy." He paused as if in thought. "I know your father said your nickname came from reading, but I think you probably have many elaborate fantasies going on in that clever head of yours." He strolled towards you with unhurried steps. "I could help you make some of those dreams come true."

You involuntarily stepped backwards from him until your back slammed into the wall. "You know nothing about my dreams," you snapped at him with more bravado than you felt.

"I would if you shared them with me," Isaac stated sensuously. He reached out to caress your cheek.

It was then that you decided to take a punch at his jaw.

His reflexes were quicker than you expected and he grabbed your fist in midair. For good measure he held your other hand as well. "My pretty pet, you could enjoy this. Do you really want to do things the hard way?"

Unable to think of an insult that would adequately express your complete loathing of him you worked as much moisture into your mouth as you could and spit in his face.

He maneuvered his hands so that he grasped both of your wrists in his left fist on the wall above your head. He wiped off of his face with his right fingertips. Placidly, he told you, "The hard way it is. Remember, you chose this." His knees dug painfully upon your thighs to prevent you from kicking him. Before you knew what was happening his mouth covered yours and his tongue slid between your lips. You would have bitten his tongue if it weren't so far down your throat that it took all of you concentration not to gag.

Some of your attention was diverted from that when he slipped his empty hand up your blouse to fondle you. A scream of protest escaped from deep in your throat, which seemed to please him because he groped you more firmly. You gathered all of the strength in your body and struggled against him. With his powerful muscles pinning your arms and legs all you succeeded in doing was wiggling pathetically. Isaac smirked wickedly against your lips at your weak attempt. He pressed the hardness inside his trousers into your lower stomach to let you know what was to come. Tears of dread and outrage at the unfairness of the situation pricked your eyes.

Then, suddenly, it was over. He fell off of you and landed at your feet unconscious. You stared at Isaac's limp frame in confusion before lifting your scrutiny to the doorway.

Remus stood there pointing a stick at the place where Isaac had been standing. His amber eyes were bright with anger, though they softened once they found yours. He came toward you and slipped an arm around your waist to help guide you to the bed so you could sit. It wasn't until that moment that you realised you had been shaking uncontrollably, and you never would have had a hope of walking unaided. You could not determine if you were quaking with rage, fear, or simple relief. Remus used his thin piece of wood to levitate Isaac's body and carry it to the sitting room.

When he returned his stick was in his pocket and an elegant goblet you had not seen before was in his hands. He mutely sat beside you and handed it to you with a concerned expression. To your delight hot chocolate was inside of it. The warmth from the goblet seeping into your fingers was comforting. You sipped the sweet liquid and it cleansed the taste of your violated mouth. No matter how much you drank the curious goblet remained full.

Your boyfriend always knew the perfect thing for you. You wanted to show him your appreciation, yet saying 'thanks' seemed vastly insufficient. Not knowing what to utter, you questioned, "How did you get here from the edge of town so quickly?"

He glanced down at his lap uncomfortably. "Well, I apparated. That is, I appeared here magically."

Everything peculiar about the 'exchange students' clicked in your head and fitted themselves together like a puzzle. "Of course! You're all magic." You slapped yourself in the forehead with an open palm. "I should've been able to figure that out." Looking at Remus, who was blinking in mild shock at your matter-of-fact reaction, you inquired, "So, you're a wizard and a werewolf. Is there anything else I should know?"

"No." He hesitated. "Except I think...I know...I love you."

Entities that felt like bubbles of joy exploded throughout your body, however, a small part of you was unsurprised, for he was perpetually considerate of your needs before his own desires for all the time that you had known him. It was obvious that he adored you and you couldn't have been happier. Remus was courageous, calm, and optimistic, but he was also mysterious. He was subtle and romantic. He was sexy. You put the hot chocolate on your bedside table and clasped his calloused hands in your own. "Oh, Remus, I love you too." You kissed him with all of the passion inside of you and were genuinely perplexed when he gently pushed you away.

He saw your bewilderment and explained, "I can't kiss you right now. You've just been through a traumatic ordeal and are very vulnerable. I'd be taking advantage of you." That was your beloved Remus; always polite.

You smiled at him. "More than kissing is a good idea right now. I know what I'm doing. I want to show you how much I love and appreciate you."

Remus said quietly, "You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't _have_ to. I want to." A depressing thought passed through your mind. "Are you not interested in making love to me?"

Squeezing your fingers reassuringly, he answered, "Never doubt that I want you, my love. How could I not? You're as exquisite as a priceless jewel, but I'm less, um, attractive. I'm scarred from full moons. I don't want to disappoint you."

Hoping to be both assuring and seductive you hooked your legs around his hipbones, as you had seen Gabby do, and pulled yourself closer to him. "You haven't ever disappointed me. I do not think that's possible. Besides, some girls think that scars are masculine and sexy, and I happen to be one of those girls."

Remus detached his hands from yours and slowly glided them along the curves of your figure. He licked his lips, however, you were unable to calculate if he had done so out of nervousness of lust since his mesmerising eyes were unreadable. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered.

You slid your fingertips up and down his chest before resting them over his heart. Gazing into his eyes, you replied, "Perfectly."

A smile lit his features, making him more attractive than usual, and his mouth met yours tenderly. He guided you onto your back; his silky brown hair fell across your cheeks and shielded everything except his face from view like a curtain. You had never felt more blissful or safe.

_Minerva's Note:_ I know this chapter took a while to get here. Review and tell me if twas worth the wait! Only two more chapters to go!


	24. Farewell

Chapter 24 **Farewell**

"What's wrong, Fantasy?" Lanette queried six weeks later at the Farewell Fiesta that Bree was throwing for the exchange students. "You should be happy; Isaac is in prison, Edy is back at college, and 'cause Remus saved you from Isaac your dad loves him."

"Yes, but Remus is leaving," you muttered dejectedly, staring into your cup of juice instead of at your cousin. It would be a long time before you drank alcohol again.

Lanette gave an understanding smile. "You love him, don't you?"

You nodded. "More than you can imagine." You had refrained from informing Lanette that you and Remus had become intimate because you were aware that she would be displeased. It was certain that your parents would detest him as well if they learned that he had taken your virginity. The only person you had told was Gabrielle, whom you had sworn to secrecy. You had readily given Remus permission to let his friends know, and though none of them had spoken to you about it you speculated that he had told them since Sirius had developed a habit of picking you up and gleefully spinning you around for no apparent reason. He was clearly as enthused by your activities as Gabby had been.

_Where is Gabby now?_ After glancing around briefly you spotted her outside talking to Sirius. They both appeared atypically solemn. Were they breaking up?

"Fantasy!" A shout interrupted your thoughts.

You ambled over to respond to the speaker. "Yeah, James?"

"Could you help me and my flower settle an argument?"

Gazing between him and Lily, who was rolling her emerald eyes, you answered, "I'll try."

James gestured to a nearby lamp. "I asked her where electricity comes from and she said, 'Electrons.' So, if electricity comes from electrons doesn't morality come from morons?"

"Why ask her when she is a moron?" Marge screeched from the opposite side of the room.

"Come and say that to my face!" you demanded.

The crowd of guests parted and Marge gaited clumsily up to you. "Your face? I don't want to say anything to something that ugly."

Logically, you knew that you were not the most beautiful woman in the world, though ever since you had experienced the sensation of Remus' velvety lips over every inch of your skin you felt as if you were. "You're just jealous of me," you retorted. Realising the truth of your words, you added, "And you always have been."

"What?" Marge shrieked indignantly, turning purple with vexation.

"The only reason you're getting angry is that you know I'm right," you commented, wittily using Marge's own words against her.

"I don't have to stand around and listen to this rubbish," she spluttered. Marge turned on her large heel and stomped out of the flat, tripping ungracefully over the threshold as she did so.

Everyone laughed at her, yet the aspect that brought you pleasure was not their mockery; it was the fact that naught she said would bother you again.

Next, the chuckles in the room were directed at another individual. Sirius was standing adjacent to the television and pretending to put on ad.

"Parents, are you tired of giving your kids baths? Kids, are you tired of giving your pets baths? Be unconvinced no more! But yourself a Washman. The Washman is easy to use; just put the child or animal inside, pour in the soap, close the lid, and turn it on. It works like a washing machine! They're guaranteed to be clean in ten minutes or less. Side-affects may include dizziness, nausea, and brain damage if used on infants or small pets. Get your Washman in a non-existent store near you. If you're not totally satisfied...Well, get over it. Act now and get smelly soap ABSOLUTELY FREE. Buy a Washman and improve your life today!"

_Maybe he and Gabby didn't break up,_ you contemplated as you giggled at Sirius' idiocy. Then, you witnessed Gabrielle heading towards the exit anxiously twirling her flawless chestnut hair between her manicured fingers. _Or maybe Sirius is just better at hiding his stress._

Rapidly, you strolled over to her. "Did something happen between you and Sirius?"

She sighed. "Yeah, we're over."

"I'm sorry. Did he dump you?"

Straightening herself up proudly, she volunteered, "_No one_ ever dumps _me_. It was a mutual decision. Me and Sirius both know that long distance relationships don't work."

"They can," you insisted quickly, thinking of yourself and Remus.

Ere she could reply a familiar voice called you.

Gabby gave you an encouraging smile. "Go talk to him. I'm gonna go home."

"Will you be okay? Do you need me to come with you?"

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"All right." You bestowed her with a compassionate embrace before rushing over to Remus. "Yes, love?"

He seemed extraordinarily serious. "I need to give you something."

_Surely not a 'last kiss' because he doesn't believe in long distance relationships either? We're in love; I have faith we could make it work!_

"It's important to me. After all, I'm leaving tomorrow."

_Oh no, he_ is _dumping me! What'll I say to him after he does it?_

Remus reached into his pocket and produced a piece of paper, which he held out to you. "You can't send Muggle mail directly to Hogwarts, but if you send them to this address Amara will get them and bring them to me." He only wanted to give you an address, presumably to his parents' house! He wasn't dumping you! You felt foolish for thinking that he would do any such thing. Taking the paper, you questioned, "Who's Amara?"

"My owl." He chortled at the look of sheer incomprehension those two meager words put on your face. "It's how we deliver the post."

Knowing perfectly who the 'we' he referred to was, you nodded in understanding.

"We still have quite a bit to learn about one another, don't we?"

You nodded again.

Remus wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you nearer to him, though not too close, for both you and Remus found intense public displays of affection distasteful. "I look forward to memorising every little detail about you."

You took a deep breath to inhale the delicious scent of Remus' skin and exhaled it on a well-aimed course towards his lips. When the air met its mark you were ecstatic to see Remus' entire handsome face flush. "Me too," you said. "Me too," you said.

**Minerva's Note:** Sorry it took so long to update; I was visiting my aunt in San Francisco. There's one more chapter left!


	25. Forever

Chapter 25 **Forever**

You went to visit Gabby like any decent best friend would to see if she needed comfort after her break up with Sirius.

She was blowing a kiss to an attractive older man that was driving away from her flat in an expensive automobile.

"Morning, Gabby."

"Hey, Fantasy!" she greeted with a radiant, mischievous grin.

"You sure got over Sirius fast," you commented, uncertain if you felt more relief or disapproval. She and Sirius had broken up a week ago.

With an uncharacteristically grave expression on her impeccably made-up face, she explained, "I'll miss Sirius, but I'm taking his advice. Last night he told me, 'A long distance relationship wouldn't work, especially since physical contact is important to both of us. If we tried it we'd be left with heartache and wasted time when it fell apart. If we end our relationship here and now we're only left with great memories of how hot and fun we were together. Find someone special to share your life with; you deserve it, and please always treasure my memory as I will yours.' Then he sealed the words with his sexy smile and a final kiss. I _will_ treasure his memory and I'll try to find someone special. It'll be hard to find somebody with Sirius' charisma and skills in bed, but I'll have fun looking!"

Gabrielle must have truly cared about Sirius to possess the ability to quote him with such ease, and it was a pity that their courtship had ended. Still, the relationship seemed to have affected her in a positive manner. She unquestionably remained, in your opinion, too friendly with too many men too quickly, however at least now she was more mature and vaguely interested in a committed relationship. You hoped Sirius had benefited from it as well.

"Lanette rang earlier. She was really excited. She said something about being accepted into her dream college for advertising," informed your mother when you entered your home.

"That's fantastic! I'll phone her after dinner."

"It'll be ready in a half-hour."

Your father stepped in smirking. "By the way, Fantasy, _this_ came today." He handed you an envelope.

You glanced at the neat script and immediately knew the sender. "Remus! How'd he get me a letter today? There's no post on Sundays."

"I don't know, but I thought I saw an owl..." Your father shook his head. "Well, when you write back to him give him best regards from your mother and me."

"Okay," you agreed, already shutting your bedroom door to be alone with Remus' thoughts. You eagerly tore open the wax seal and read the paper - no, **parchment** - it contained.

_My dearest Fantasy,  
I hope all is well with you and yours, especially Gabrielle. I know that Sirius is fine. He and James are all but basking in the attention everyone is giving them for being away for about eight months instead of studying for the N.E.W.T.s next week like they should be. It was good to see Peter, the other sane Marauder, again. He's been quieter than usual lately, and refuses to tell us what he did while we were away. I suppose he's too ashamed to tell James and Sirius that he found nothing interesting to do without them.  
James wouldn't tease him, I'm sure. He's too happy to tease anyone, even Snape. I know you don't know who Snape is, though trust me that is saying something. Why is James so happy? He and Lily are engaged!  
Talk of weddings made me think of you. It's true that we're young and haven't known each other for a full year, yet I know that I love you. Your smile is my sunshine, your eyes are my stars, and your kiss gives me the strength to live through both the day and night. I realise it would be better to ask in person, but I can't go another day without knowing if I can spend eternity with your love to be my light when life gets dark. Will you marry me, my darling? Whatever you decide my love for you will not waver.  
Always,  
Remus_

Tears of mirth insistently filled up your eyes and spilled out of them. You wiped them away and reread the letter to confirm that you had not misunderstood. Then, you located a pencil and a piece of paper on your cluttered desk.

_Dear Remus,  
Gabby is better than you might expect and so are my parents, who send their best wishes, though that's not what you want to hear about, is it?  
Nothing would make me happier than to marry you! True, I've never met your family, and we're young and don't have much money, but that doesn't matter. All that matters to me is you. Your eyes. Your voice. Your bravery. Your touch. Your composure. You. You. You. My love for you is what makes my heart beat life through me, so just say the time and place you want us to be joined and I'll be there. Forever is a long time and I relish the chance to spend it with you since no one could ever bring me more joy. I am yours heart and soul.  
Forever yours,  
Fantasy_


End file.
